


I will try to fix you.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Loving Marriage, M/M, Post-Wedding, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo is a man who has many weaknesses. </p><p>The touch of the grass under his bare feet, a ray of sunshine peeking trough the clouds on a rainy day.<br/>The way Enzo can smile at him in the way that remind him so much of his grandfather. </p><p>But the only weakness he always genuinely struggles with is called Luka Modric.<br/>He has the strongest need in the world to keep his new husband safe and happy.  </p><p>Aka a story about how Marcelo deals with losing Luka due to his injury and all the daily problems and struggles that come with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story Luka and Marcelo got married a while back ( I wrote that story so I suggest you read that first if you like, but it's not really necessary ) and are adjusting to their new family life with their children and moving into Marcelo's house.  
> This is a link to my other story : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159550/chapters/2355522
> 
> The time line of this one doesn't match up with that story so ignore that please.

_Madrid, 16th of november 2014_.

 

 

Marcelo was sitting in his house in Madrid, with Enzo and Ivano tugged away on his lap when _it_ happened.  
They were watching Croatia play against Italy when all hell broke loose.

Marcelo had really enjoyed his evening with the kids.

Vanja and Clarice had dropped them off hours ago, little Ema included and Marcelo had baked a ton of cupcakes with them and had hand fed a couple pieces of it to Ema who was standing in the play pen, her chubby hands grabbing at the wooden bars.

Ema loved anything sweet and had chirped happily when Marcelo fed her the frosted treat.

 _''More uncle Marce!''_ she had demanded and Marcelo giggled and handed her a last part of the yellow cake.

She still couldn't say his full name but he settled for uncle Marce.  
When she had enough she fell asleep in the playpen and Marcelo had taken her into her little room and laid her down in her crib.

She was outgrowing the thing way too fast and he made mental note to himself that they needed to go shopping for a new one soon.  
Her room was painted a soft shade of purple and there were glow in the dark stars lighting her ceiling.

Marcelo had painted the room himself and had put in a lot of effort to make Ema and Ivano feel at home in their new house.

Ivano had moved into Enzo's bedroom and they put their beds next to each other and spend a lot of time whispering in the middle of the night.

The kids didn't live with them permanently, but were there half of the time so he did his best to assure them that they were welcome.

Not that it was needed because Ivano and Ema loved him to death and demanded that he read them stories before bedtime, wanted to play with him all the time and claimed piggy bag rides until Marcelo got dizzy of it.

The last few months after the wedding in Brazil had been the best of Marcelo's life.  
Their ex-wives were happy for them and they maintained a good bond with both of them and all of their teammates happily accepted their relationship.

The sex was still amazing and he enjoyed exploring all the unexplored places of Luka's willing body.  
But his favorite part was still after their lovemaking, the part where Luka just curled up in front of him and allowed him to swallow his entire body with his own.

He never felt more connected to Luka as he did on those moments, his arms safely around him, the feeling of his steady heartbeat under his fingers.  
For the first time in both of their lives, they were truly happy and content.

It was a breath of fresh air after their rather difficult childhoods and their struggles throughout their lives.

And now Marcelo was watching his husband grab at his leg and tumble to the ground...  
He flew up from his seat, realizing just in time that he had to grab the kids before they fell to the floor and let out a muffled groan.

 _Oh god, oh no_.  
It can't be serious, please tell me it's nothing!

But he could tell from the way Luka was lying down instantly and the expression on his face that it was indeed very serious.  
He felt it in his heart.

Something was wrong, very wrong with his lover.  
''Is daddy going to be okay?'' Ivano squeaked and Marcelo tried to nod but he seemed to be frozen solid for some reason.

''Uncle Marcelo?'' the boy repeated but Marcelo couldn't say anything, his throat was closed off by an iron fist.

''Daddy?! What is going on?'' Enzo chipped in, sounding impatient and annoyed with his father's strange behavior.

 _''I uh-''_ Marcelo stammered but he got interrupted when his phone rang and he tore his gaze away from the TV where he saw Luka being treated by a doctor.  
Sergio was calling him, of course he was, that nosy co-captain of his couldn't ever mind his own business he thought grimly. 

He knew that thought was very mean and unreasonable because Luka getting hurt was all of their business but still he was annoyed with Sergio for some reason. 

Sighing deep and letting out a huge breath of air, Marcelo answered his phone.  
_''Yeah?''_ he croaked out.

''Are you watching this shit?'' Sergio blurted out and Marcelo swallowed hard.  
''Of course I'm watching it idiot,'' he lashed out, regretting his anger instantly.

''It looks like a torn muscle to me and Iker,'' Sergio mused and Marcelo gritted his teeth furiously.

''Shut up!!'' he heard Iker shout in the background and Marcelo was thankful for that.

Sergio saying his worst fears out loud didn't exactly help him at the moment.  
If Luka had torn off his muscle he could be out for six months or longer.

Seeing how Luka was arguably their best player at the moment, Marcelo was terrified of losing him for the sake of the team. He feared that it may cost them the Liga and possibly the Champions League if Luka was really out for months. 

''Sorry Ikercio but come on you have to-'' Sergio's voice disappeared and Iker's voice sounded a lot closer now and from the sound of Sergio's groans Iker had wrestled the phone out of his hand. 

''Marce it's going to be _okay_ all right? I promise,'' Iker soothed and Marcelo tried to swallow his tears away but failed.

''I hope-so,'' he cried and he heard Iker huff in a way that told him he was smiling affectionate.

''He will be fine, just don't assume the worse instantly okay? It might be nothing serious. So just stay calm and wait for him to call you,'' Iker advised and Marcelo took another deep breath.

''Okay thanks Iker,''

''Go play with the kids or something like that, or ask Pepe to come over.

Just do whatever you need to do to distract your mind from all of this okay? I can tell that you're panicking and you do stupid shit when you panic-and don't go drinking too much!!'' Iker added and Marcelo rolled his eyes.

 _''Yes daddy,''_ he snorted, not able to hide the sarcasm in his voice and Iker huffed loud.  
''You're welcome. Call me when you have news about him okay?'' Iker asked and Marcelo groaned.

''Of course I will, give Sese a kiss for me?''  
_''Will do, later!''_ Iker said as he hung up the phone.

''Daddy! I wanted to talk to Iker too!!'' Enzo whined as he stomped his feet to the ground like a true spoiled brat that he really wasn't.  
''Stop that right now! Or you're going to bed right away!'' Marcelo threatened.

''But I _wanted_ to talk to Iker!''  
''Will you be quiet! You can't always get what you want Enz!''

 **''I hate you!''** Enzo blurted out and he ran up his room, slamming the door shut in the process.  
Ivano and Marcelo looked at each other rather shocked and Marcelo felt a sudden urge to cry at Enzo's hurtful words.

He knew that he didn't mean it but the words still felt like a dagger to his heart.

Enzo was probably just worried over Luka and had wanted Iker to soothe _him_ a bit too, but Marcelo had ignored his son's demands to have the phone because he was so trapped in his own terror and emotions.

 _Maybe he should call Pepe,_ he mused.  
He lived only two minutes away and he always seemed to know what to do.

''He doesn't hate you uncle Marcelo,'' Ivano said, tearing Marcelo back to reality and he tugged Ivano on his lap and held him tight.  
''I know that little man,'' he said as he pressed a kiss to Ivano's cheek.

''I will talk to him,'' Ivano assured him and he kissed Marcelo's stubby cheek and ran up the stairs.  
Marcelo walked to the kitchen to grab himself a well deserves drink when his doorbell rang.

He put his whiskey glass on the countertop sighing deep before he strode to the door and opened it seeing Pepe's face appear in the doorway.

''I came as soon as I saw it,'' Pepe said and Marcelo had never been happier to see him.

Pepe embraced him tight and stroked his back soothingly.  
Marcelo's tears started rolling down his cheeks before he could help them.

''It's okay _boo_ , he will be okay,'' Pepe hummed and Marcelo let out a muffled moan.  
''I hope you're right, but it doesn't feel good to me,''

''Come on, let's go and sit down,'' Pepe said and he wrapped his arm around Marcelo's shoulder and led him to his couch.

''But I was going to get a drink-'' Marcelo protested, knowing that Pepe probably wouldn't enable his need to get crazy drunk.

Pepe had _never_ been an enabler, he just bluntly told the truth and made you face things instead of allowing you to drink them away.

If Marcelo wanted to be enabled he should have called Sergio, he was always more then happy to oblige an insane amount of alcohol if he asked for it.

''Do you want the regular stuff?'' Pepe asked and Marcelo rose his eyebrows surprised.  
''Yeah,''

Pepe walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Bailey's from the cabinet and poured both of them a glass, placing three ice cubes in either glass before he sat back down next to his friend wrapping his strong arm around Marcelo.

Marcelo noticed that Ivano wasn't in the living room anymore so he figured that he had ran up to his room to speak with Enzo.

''You need to stop panicking okay, we don't even know anything yet. There is a good chance it was nothing Marce,''  
''Yeah or he could be out for months,'' Marcelo hummed, hating how pessimistic he was sounding.

''Or it could be nothing, just stop driving yourself mad over it until he calls you!'' Pepe said impatiently.  
''It looked bad Pep, and I have a bad feeling about all of this,''

''Still you don't know-''  
''Well neither do you! So shut up about it!'' Marcelo shouted, his hands shivering hard.

His phone rang again before Pepe could retaliate and he saw Luka's name appearing on the screen of his iPhone.

He unlocked the screen as fast as he could and mumbled: ''Hey Lukita, are you okay?''

''No I'm not love, it's bad. I'm probably out for two to three months,'' Luka panted and Marcelo's knees gave out under him and the phone slid out of his hands and tumbled to the soft carpet on the floor.

Pepe picked it up and put it against his ear.

''Luka it's me, what's going on?''

''Uh well I'm out for a long time, two to three months. I tore a muscle in my thigh,''  
_''Oh fuck,''_ Pepe swore and he heard Luka sigh deep.

''You could say that,''  
''When are you coming home?'' Pepe asked and it was silent for a while before Luka answered.

''Probably tomorrow afternoon, can you guys pick me up from the airport?''  
''Yeah of course, just text us when you know what time you'll leave,''

 _''Pep?''_  
''What is it?''

''Can I speak to my husband please,''  
''Of course,'' Pepe said and he took the phone to Marcelo who sat on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

''Hey your husband wants to speak with you,'' Pepe said, nudging his knee with his leg.  
Marcelo mustered all of his inner strength and picked up the phone.

''Hey darling,''  
''Hey, listen um, I'm coming home tomorrow okay and I hope you will be there to pick me up,'' Luka mumbled, bearing hints of his old insecurity trough his voice.

''Of course I'll be there, don't worry,''  
''Thank you love,''

''But I hate this Luka, not being able to be with you now to comfort you. I should be there for you! I'm your _husband_ for gods sake!''

''I know, but you can't be here and we need to accept that. Just pick me up tomorrow and we will talk about this later then okay?'' Luka said, always being the voice of reason and ration but Marcelo heard the tears in his voice and knew that Luka was just putting on a brave face. 

''Okay, I love you Lukita,'' Marcelo said, the first smile since a couple of hours creeping over his face.

''I love you too, see you tomorrow,'' Luka said and Marcelo knew he was crying, he could hear it in the muffled words.

''Okay bye love,''  
''Adios carino,''

Marcelo put the phone on the table and allowed his tears to roll over his cheeks freely now.  
Pepe sat down next to him and held him tight, caressing his back with his left hand.

 _''Enzo said he hated me,''_ Marcelo choked out after a long and heavy silence.  
''What?'' Pepe asked, sounding as stunned as he was confused.

''He said he hat-''  
''I heard you, but come on that's not really bothering you isn't it? Every kid says that to his parents at least once in their lives, it doesn't mean that he meant it silly,''

''Well it _hurt me_ okay! And I'm already hurt over what happened to Luka today and then he says that he hates me because I didn't let him talk to Iker on the phone!''

''He doesn't hate you so stop being a martyr!''

''Well words can hurt you know,'' Marcelo noticed dryly and Pepe rolled his eyes. 

''Of course they can, but you _have to remember_ that Enzo has been trough a lot these past few months.  
His parents getting a divorce, his daddy ending up marrying a guy-one he loves sure, but still a guy- suddenly living with two step siblings in his own house.

Give him some space to deal with all of that. I know you think he's doing a great job dealing with it, but maybe you underestimate what kind of an impact things like that have on a small child.

He loves you and Luka and I know he's _happy_ with his new life, but that doesn't mean that he won't miss the old life every now and then. He's only five years old Marce,'' Pepe pointed out wisely and Marcelo sighed deep.

Why was Pepe always right about these kinds of situations?  
Damn that man, he thought with a fond smile.

''You're right, I didn't think about all of that. I will go talk to Enz in the morning,''  
''Good idea, but for now we need to get you to bed,'' Pepe said after Marcelo had downed his Bailey's in one large sip.

Pepe ended up staying the night in Marcelo's spare bedroom and when he woke up after a sleepless night, Pepe had made breakfast for him and the kids.

Enzo was behaving very well that morning and Marcelo knew that Pepe had probably talked to him about the situation. Marcelo considered himself so lucky to have a friend like Pepe, for he was loyal, loving and wise and he was always there for him. 

He knew he still had to talk to Enzo about last night but there wasn't time for that anymore today. 

After breakfast the kids got picked up by their mothers and Marcelo and Pepe went to the airport to pick up Luka who had taken an earlier flight to be home sooner.

When they arrived at Barajas airport Marcelo couldn't help but feeling the happy heartbeat thumping in his chest.

He had missed Luka a lot, even though he had only been gone for five days.  
His bed had been so damned cold without Luka in it and he couldn't wait to get him back in his arms.

This was suppose to be a happy day, them being reunited again after five days. Marcelo had spend all the previous days buying small presents for Luka to welcome him back home but the festive atmosphere had left his heart now that Luka had fallen injured.

He and Pepe parked the car and walked to the arrival hall, seeing that it was luckily very quiet in the airport.

The press knew about him and Luka being married, but he didn't feel like embracing Luka in public and sharing their kisses with nosy people and their camera phones.

As they waited a small boy slid up next to them and tugged on Marcelo's pants with his little hand.  
''I'm sorry but can I get a picture with you? You are my favorite player,'' the little boy stammered and Marcelo forced a smile and nodded.

''Of course,''  
''Mommy he said yes, bring the phone!'' the boy chirped and a dark haired mother strode forward and smiled friendly at Marcelo and Pepe.

''I'm sorry to bother you guys,'' she offered but Pepe shook his head.  
''No miss it's all right, this comes with the job doesn't it?''

The mother smiled and took a few pictures of her son with both Pepe and Marcelo before leaning in closer to Marcelo and placing her hand on his shoulder.

''I think it's really brave what you and Mr Modric did you know. Coming out like that and getting married, it sets a _huge example_ for the rest of the closeted athletes out there that struggle to come out. So I take my hat off to you two,'' she mumbled and Marcelo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

Ever since the whole world new about their marriage, people ( and mostly women ) had come up to him to say something similar to him.

How it was _so brave_ to come out in such a homophobic sports world, how it was courageous and amazing and how guys like Ronaldo should take their example and just get it over with.

Somehow people only said these kinds of things to Marcelo though, nobody dared to approach Luka about it.

Probably because he wasn't that approachable as a person, so people felt the need to bother Marcelo about their marriage.

They were the first gay couple to come out during their careers so it had caused a giant stir all over the world.  
Most people were supportive and commended them for being brave but other berated them and send them hate mail on a daily basis.

It had been hard to adjust to their new life, specially with all the eyes that seemed to be watching them more closely ever since they came out of the closet.  
As if they had changed afterward.

They were still the same guys as they were before only some people chose to ignore that.

The woman saw the annoyed expressions on Marcelo's face and recoiled startled.  
''Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything like that, I just-''

''No it's all right miss, we're used to comments like that now,'' Marcelo snapped, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

''I didn't mean anything by it,'' she offered but Marcelo was trembling with fury and gnawed on his lower lip, clenching his fists.

''I think it would be better if you left now,'' Pepe warned and the mother and son disappeared quickly, still looking guilty as hell.

''Marce you _need_ to start dealing with this shit better,'' Pepe reprimanded and Marcelo sighed deep.

''I know but she stuck her nose where it didn't belong! What business is it of her if I'm married to a man or not?''

''She didn't mean _anything_ by it, she was just trying to be friendly,''

Pepe started a long rant about how Marcelo needed to learn some responsibility with the fans but Marcelo wasn't listening at all.  
His eyes were fixed on the glass doors and waited for Luka to appear.

After what seemed to be hours the doors finally slid open and Luka was limping out of them, on crutches, looking exhausted.  
Marcelo ran forward and took his lover into his arms, embracing him so tight that Luka's crutches tumbled to the ground with two loud bangs.

He knew they were being watched, he could actually feel the flashes of iPhone's going off in the back of his mind, but he didn't care anymore.  
Luka was home, he was safe in his arms and he was going to kiss his husband.

It wouldn't be the first time a kissing picture of both of them had ended up in the tabloids and it wouldn't be the last.

''Love we're in public,'' Luka whispered his face still buried in Marcelo's neck and his arms clenching onto him for dear life.

''I don't give a fuck, I haven't seen you in five days and I missed you too much,'' Marcelo sobbed and Luka cupped his face and did something Marcelo had never expected him to do.

 _He kissed him._  
Right there in the middle of the arrival hall, surrounded by people carrying their luggage.

It was a short kiss but it was deep and tender and Marcelo tasted the sweet flavor of Luka's familiar lips and sighed into his lover's mouth.  
And for that perfect moment it seemed like he was floating on the clouds.

He didn't hear anything, he couldn't see people's camera's flashing in his face, or register their comments.  
The only thing he was registering was Luka's warmth on his skin, the plump lips on his own.

The sense of finally being home again, here in his arms.

The rest of the world could go to hell, he mused.

This right here was all that mattered to him.  
Luka broke the kiss reluctantly and pressed a soft kiss to Marcelo's forehead.

''Hey there sunshine, I've missed you so much,'' he whispered as his lips ghosted over Marcelo's ear, making him shiver to the touch.

''I've missed you too Lukita, oh you don't even know how much,'' he panted as he kissed Luka's cheek.

''Oh I think I do,'' Luka teased with a nod to Marcelo's erection in his jeans.  
_''Shut up,''_ Marcelo blushed and Luka grinned.

''Hand me my crutches please,'' he said and Marcelo ducked down to hand him his support systems.  
Pepe came closer when he noticed that their little moment was over and embraced Luka tight.

''Hey Lukita, you had us so worried last night,'' he mumbled and Luka suppressed a sob and nodded brief.  
''I know, I'm sorry,''

''Where is your doctor?'' Marcelo asked, only now realizing that Luka appeared to be alone.  
''He took the next flight,''

 _''He left you alone?!''_ Marcelo gasped, a wave of anger washing over him.

''No I told him it was fine, they already examined me in the hospital last night and I have to visit the doctor here in Madrid tomorrow, but right now I just wanna go home. Can you please just take me home,'' he pleaded and Marcelo shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

Pepe went to get the car and Marcelo gently led Luka outside and placed him in the car as careful as he could.  
When they got home Pepe helped Luka up the stairs and put him in bed.

''Thanks for everything Pep, I love you,'' Marcelo said as he hugged his best friend tight.  
''You're welcome, and I love you guys too,''

Pepe left them alone and Marcelo gave Iker and Sergio a call to let them know that Luka was back home in his safe arms.  
They were relieved to hear it and promised to visit them later that evening.

Marcelo was actually looking forward to a night alone with his lover but his captains had invited themselves over and he didn't have the heart to refuse them.

Luckily they still had some time so he climbed up in their bed and snuggled in behind Luka, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could, hoping he wouldn't ever have to let him go again.

''I'm so glad you're home,'' he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss in the back of Luka's warm neck.  
_''Hmm so am I,''_ Luka moaned soft and he turned around to seal his lips to Marcelo's.

The kiss seemed to last for ages and maybe it did but neither one of them cared to let go until they had ran completely out of breath.

It was a heated kiss, almost like one of the first ones they had shared, almost a year and a half ago and Marcelo didn't have the heart to break it.

He wanted to stay like this forever, his tongue connected with Luka's, their lips moving slowly and sensually over the other's as if they were dying of thirst.  
They couldn't let go, they didn't want to.

Breathing seemed to be irrelevant when their lips were melting together like this and Marcelo could never say out loud how much he had missed this feeling.  
Luka's hands roamed trough Marcelo's curls on the back of his head and pressed his head in deeper, enjoying the sensations of an even deeper kiss now.

When they had finally ran out of air, Luka pulled back reluctantly, gazing in Marcelo's brown eyes for a long time not finding any words to say.  
Both of their eyes were damp with tears and Marcelo was sniffing soft.

Marcelo put a shaky hand on Luka's cheek and pressed their foreheads together gently, stroking his thumb soft over Luka's lower lip.  
''I'm going to take care of you now,'' he promised and Luka captured his lips with his own again.

 _''You already are,''_ he smiled and he embraced Marcelo tight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this. 
> 
> I know it's not a popular ship and I vowed to myself to not write about them again, because I knew that when I started I couldn't stop writing but here I am haha. 
> 
> Oh I'm going to Rome tomorrow for a short holiday so I won't be updating this until at least sunday.


	2. I bid you all a very fond farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the boys deal with Iker leaving the team and how it affects their relationship and their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: this will probably be a lot of sad shit* 
> 
> But I hope you guys like it anyway.

_July 10th, 2015._

 

Luka had just drifted off to some much needed sleep when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
He groaned loud and stretched himself before rising from his pillow.

Marcelo flew up from the left side of the bed and looked terrified.

''Oh my god, who's at the door at three in the morning? Do you think-'' he yelped and Luka knew he was thinking about some relative dying or some other horrible news.

So he pressed a finger to Marcelo's lips and kissed his cheek gentle.

''Shh it'll be fine, I'll go check it out,'' he offered with a tired sigh and he slipped out of his bed, put his shirt and pants on and put his slippers on his feet and slid downstairs.

It had been a hard couple of months for Luka.  
His injury had taken up most of his playtime and he couldn't play for many months, which affected the team and his relationship with Marcelo.

His husband had taken extremely good care of him, but Luka had found it very hard to allow him that privilege.

He was still used to taking care of himself and letting someone else run around for him went against everything he believed in.

So it had created a lot of tension over time, when Luka felt overly coddled by Marcelo who just wanted to help the best way he could.

Or when Luka felt crippled by Marcelo, who insisted on doing _all_ chores for him despite the fact that Luka could still help out, it usually resolved in some arguments back and forth.

Luka didn't want to feel incompetent and weak.

He just wanted to be treated like a normal human being instead of a diseased leper who needed constant care and pity.  
He knew Marcelo only meant it well but Luka rose against him from time to time, although he always hated himself for it afterward.

They had fought about it, Marcelo shouting so hard that Luka swore the house trembled, only to end up with a crying Marcelo in his arms who offered him a thousand apologies and begged him not to leave him.

Despite being happily married, Marcelo's abandonment issues had _never_ really disappeared and Luka knew that he was still anxious to lose him sometimes.

So they went to therapy to work on both of their problems and it helped some, but being so different still created a wedge between them every now and then, but thanks to therapy they found a way to deal with it.

During the summer Luka had surprised Marcelo with a ten day holiday to a small island near Brazil, where they had relaxed, dined on a boat, made love under the stars and rekindled their love in all the best possible ways.

It was Luka's way of saying _'thank you_ _for taking care of me'_ and Marcelo loved everything about it.  
Being back in Brazil did him a lot of good and it was the best holiday Luka had ever had after their honeymoon.

But Real had not had a good year, they didn't win anything significant, besides from the club world cup and the super cup and Carlo Ancelotti was fired for not achieving better results.

Luka had seen it coming but he still felt bad for the friendly Italian, he had always liked Carlo and he disagreed with the club's decision to sack him.  
Pretty much everyone did and it was hard to see him go.

There had also been tons of rumors floating around about Iker leaving for Porto and somehow Luka had a very bad feeling about that one.  
He knew Marcelo shared that and they watched their captain, who was still on holidays with Sara and Martin with a sharp eye.

Sergio was also still in Ibiza, having _'fun'_  but he texted Marcelo about twenty times a day, asking him if there was news on Iker's transfer and if they were doing anything interesting.

Luka knew that Sergio was bored in Ibiza without Iker and that he was extremely scared and nervous to lose his lover.  
When he arrived at the front door and slipped it open his jaw dropped.

Sergio was standing in the doorway, looking exhausted and heartbroken, a little suitcase in his hand.

''Sese? I thought you were still on holidays,'' Luka exhaled surprised and before he knew it Sergio had lunged forward and embraced him tight, almost crushing his ribs in the process.

''I just came back,'' he choked out and Luka heard footsteps approaching down the stairs and Marcelos stepped to the door with wide eyes.

''Sese? Oh god what happened?'' he mumbled and Sergio pulled him into a sloppy three way hug and sobbed on their shoulders.

But Sergio couldn't speak, he was almost yelling through his tears and was shaking uncontrollably.  
''It's Iker isn't it? Is he moving to Porto?'' Luka asked sharply and Sergio sucked in a breath before nodding into Marcelo's curls.

 _''Oh jeez,''_ Marcelo sighed and Luka didn't have to look sideways to know that his lover's eyes were filling up swiftly.

''Come on, let's go into the living room and get you a drink,'' Luka said and he released Sergio, put his suitcase next to the coat stand and led the shattered men back into the warmth of the sofas.

As he sat both of them down on the blue couch he noticed that Sergio's eyes were dark red from crying and dark circled lined his normally so beautiful face.  
His hair wasn't even done properly and he looked like a complete mess of a man.

Marcelo slid his arms around Sergio as soon as they sat down on the couch and Luka left for the kitchen, grabbing them a tray with all sorts of drinks on them.

He also put a bottle of water between the choices, knowing that Marcelo's hangovers weren't pretty, so he hoped to avoid them by providing him with as much glasses of water as he could and he placed the tray on the coffee table.

He gently poured them three glasses of water and handed them out and to his surprise neither Sergio nor Marcelo complained about it being water instead of alcohol.

Sitting next to Sergio, Marcelo pressed to Sergio's right side, it became obvious that the defender didn't have the heart to talk about what had happened with Iker.

So they sat there, quietly drinking their water and waiting for Sergio to calm down.  
''She's moving there with him,'' was the first thing Sergio said after about twenty minutes of complete and heavy silence that lingered in the air.

Luka knew instinctively that he was talking about Sara, and he knew that Sergio had never really forgiven Iker for not leaving her and starting a life with him openly.

Iker had never loved Sara but he stayed with her to keep his son close to him, Sara had swore that if he ever dared to leave her for Sergio that he would never see Martin again.

''I don't understand _why,_ she doesn't even love him like I do. God I hate her so much,'' Sergio spat, clenching his hand into fists as he gritted his teeth.

''You don't hate her, you just hate the idea of her,'' Luka reprimanded but Marcelo shot him a warning look and Luka held his tongue.

It wasn't smart to tick Sergio off now, not when he was in a mood like he was today.  
Nothing more dangerous then a broken, shattered Sergio Ramos.

He was unpredictable, moody and slightly dangerous to mostly himself.  
When Sergio was behaving like this, there was no reasoning with him.

His temper could change quicker then an autumn day and it was best to thread carefully.

Luka's problem however was that he always spoke his mind far too much and didn't know when to shut up.  
''I'm sorry Sese, I didn't mean it like that,'' Luka said quickly but Sergio didn't seem to hear him.

His eyes were foggy and stared into the picture that was hanging on the wall, which displayed Luka, Marcelo and their kids in Disneyland.  
Luka knew that Sergio silently resented that picture for it was everything he knew he would never have, and today the portrait seemed to make everything even worse.

Sergio had cringed every time he walked into their house and looked at it, waves of jealousy washing over his handsome face.

''Sergio?'' Marcelo asked and their co-captain finally tore his gaze away from the picture and looked at Marcelo.

''You guys are so lucky you know that? Don't you ever _dare_ take it for granted,'' he sighed jealously and Marcelo kissed his cheek.

''Oh don't worry we won't. But we're very sorry that you're not getting your happy ending Sese, you know that right?''

''Yeah of course I do, but it's not your fault, it's not even Iker's fault. It's mine,''

''What do you mean?'' Luka asked confused, wrinkles sliding over his forehead, and he saw Marcelo's lips twitch up.  
Marcelo loved his confused, worried wrinkles.

He loved to tease Luka with it, who accepted it without complaining.

Being called cute by Marcelo was the best form of compliment anyone could get.

''It's my fault for expecting too much from Iker. I've always known that I loved him more than he loved me.  
For me he's the love of my life, but to him I was just entertainment until he moved on to something better,'' Sergio wailed, burying is face in Marcelo's shoulder who patted him on the back awkwardly, desperately turning to Luka for help.

Luka took a deep breath and decided to channel Pepe the best way he could.

''Sese stop it, you're being a martyr and it's not attractive on you!'' he bit out and Sergio pursed his lips together and waited for the rest of the rant to wash over him like a wave onto the beach.

''You know damn well that Iker loves you and only you. And you also know that if he is leaving that it isn't his choice.  
He's being forced out of the club and you know it.  
So yes he's leaving and we understand that it hurts you but he has no choice and I'm sure he told you that as well,'' Luka said solemnly and Sergio nodded faint.

''Yes he told me all of that, but it doesn't change anything. He's still leaving me.

After ten years of sleeping together and loving him, I'm the one who's being left behind and the worst thing is that I should have seen it coming.  
After last years drama I should have known that he was going to be pushed out, but still it took me by surprise.

I'm an idiot. He's coming home tomorrow and will say goodbye to us then before flying to Porto,'' Sergio sobbed and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

His iPhone started ringing suddenly, the Hala Madrid tune filling the living room and Sergio swallowed hard when he saw Iker's name appear on the screen.  
''I can't talk to him now-'' he said soft and Marcelo took the phone and slid it open to answer it.

''Hey Iker, it's me,'' he said and he heard Iker cough before he spoke.  
''Hi Marce,''

The emotion in Iker's voice terrified Marcelo.  
He sounded as if he had cried for a week and the voice was trembling heavily.

''We just heard,'' Marcelo announced, not able to think of anything else to say.

''I figured,'' Iker said soft.

Silence again, a little longer this time.  
''I should have known he would go to you guys,''

Luka had taken over Marcelo's job and cradled Sergio in his arms, desperately trying to calm him dow but nothing seemed to work.  
''Although I have to admit I called Pepe out of his bed first, I naturally assumed he would go there,'' Iker said and Marcelo swallowed hard.

''Well he didn't. Don't worry Ikercio, we'll take care of him until you come-'' Marcelo couldn't go on. He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'home' anymore seeing how Madrid wouldn't be Iker's home from now on.

It hurt him in ways he would have never imagined.  
Iker had always been there for him, since the first time he stepped onto the pitch as a young, green kid from Brazil, until now, so many year later.

Iker had been the constant factor in their team, the leader, the one who comforted you when you were feeling down. The one you could always rely on, no matter how much he shouted at you when he was defending the goal.

He was dependable and Marcelo always took comfort in the fact that he knew that he could make a mistake or two during a game because Iker was still there, holding the line, ready to defend the goal if he had failed to stop the opposing team.

If was a comfort that Marcelo had taken for granted after so many years, and now the dependable wall was being torn down and had to be rebuilt from the first brick. \  
It would be a hard task for the next goalkeeper that would replace him.

Marcelo heard a strange voice coming from the phone and it sounded like Iker was on an airport.  
''Where are you?'' he asked and Iker let a humorless chuckle escape his lips.

''Barajas, I just arrived...home,'' he sighed, and Marcelo could tell he was crying again.  
''Come stay here tonight,'' Marcelo said instantly, his voice a tad more demanding than he had wanted it to be.

''I really shouldn't, I need to pack my things and-''  
''Sergio needs you,'' Marcelo argued, his voice more serious and strict than Luka had ever heard it before.

''Marce I-''

''No! Fuck the rules! Just get your ass over here and hold him for fuck's sake! It's the least you can do for leaving him behind!'' Marcelo spat and Luka shook his head quickly, trying to stop Marcelo from saying impulsive things that would hurt Iker.

He leaned over Sergio's lap and took Marcelo's hand into his own and stroked the palm gently.  
_''Don't_ , _''_ he mouthed quietly and Marcelo took a deep breath and restrained himself with a lot of effort.

''I'm sorry Iker, I didn't mean that,'' Marcelo said and Iker chuckled soft.  
''I know, don't worry. You were right though, so I'm going to get my car and I'll be there in an hour okay,''

''Okay, see you soon,''  
''Bye Marce,''

Marcelo put the iPhone down and cradled Sergio's side before pressing a peck to his friends forehead.  
''He's on his way here,''

Sergio nodded but stayed silent the entire time they were waiting for Iker to arrive.

Luka and Marcelo didn't quite know what to say, if they should even speak at all, but after a while they started talking about Enzo and Ivano going to school together and how they were playing in the same football team.

They didn't know if Sergio was even listening, seeing how his head was resting agains Marcelo's shoulder again and his eyes were closed but Luka had a feeling that he was very much awake.

When Iker's white Audi rolled up the driveway, Sergio's eyes flew open and Marcelo could feel the heartbeat in Sergio's body speeding up.  
The shiver also returned and he could tell Sergio was both dreading to see Iker and looked forward to it.

When the doorbell rang Sergio jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door with a pace that would even impress Gareth and when he opened the door, revealing a very exhausted Iker, he embraced him tight and started sobbing loud.

Iker wrapped his arms around Sergio as tight as he could and kissed his lover's damp forehead, before traveling south to his lips and nipping slowly at Sergio's bottom lip.

Sergio was almost too tired and emotional to part them for Iker, he simply murmured against the feeling of the familiar lips to his own and felt Iker's hot tears colliding with his own.

They stood there like that for a long time, in the door opening just embracing each other as deep as they could, trying to captivate the last moments together before it would come to an end.

Luka slipped his hand into Marcelo's ever warm one and tugged him upward to escape to their bedroom to give their captains more privacy.  
Just when they wanted to slip up the stairs, Marcelo tripped over a step as usual and both men looked up from their embrace and raised their eyebrows.

''You don't have to leave,'' Iker mumbled, face turned slightly red from the endless stream of tears.

''Yes we do, you guys need to be alone and we need to sleep. Feel free to crash in one of the guest bedrooms, but Sergio; you can't forget we have to be at Valdebas at ten for the last training before we go to Australia,'' Luka reminded him and Sergio nodded reluctant.

''Good night guys,'' Marcelo said, his face still wrapped into that sad smile that Luka hated with all his heart.  
There was nothing worse than seeing Marcelo be sad.

His smile needed to be pure and honest, not forced and pained like it was now.

When he was feeling like this, a very protective need always slipped into Luka's veins. The need to hold Marcelo into his arms until he had found a way to ease the pain and to make him smile happily and infectious again.

He needed Marcelo to be happy in order for him to feed off that energy and to be a better person himself. If Marcelo was down, they were both suffering from it.  
''We love you guys,'' Sergio said with a tiny smile as he hugged his friends again and Marcelo smiled warm.

''I know, we love you guys too,''  
''Good night,'' Iker said and Luka enlaced his fingers with Marcelo's and went back upstairs, climbing into their bed, stripping down to their boxers in the process.

They both knew what they needed right now; warmth and closeness. Skin on skin contact to assure them that everything was alright for them.  
They weren't losing each other.

After all this time together that was still both of their worst fears.

Marcelo instantly spooned up behind Luka and flopped his leg over Luka's pale ones and held him as tight to his body as possible.  
He pressed a few soft kisses to Luka's cheek and the back of his neck and felt Luka shiver with emotion.

''I wish that there was something we could do for them,'' Luka admitted after a while of soothing silence and Marcelo nodded into his lover's blond hair and twirled his fingers through the soft locks.

''I know, me too. I'm just grateful that it's not us down there,'' Marcelo said as he felt a sharp pain clench at his heart at the very idea of having to let Luka go to another team.

''Me too love, but don't worry that won't happen. We're a package deal and you just extended your contract and mine is still valid for years, so-''

''Yeah and they wouldn't sell you anyway, you're far too important for the team. But if you were sold then I would go with you, that's the benefit of being openly married to you I guess. No team would expect to buy only one of us. I'm not going anywhere without you Lukita,''

''I know, nor would I go anywhere without you. Besides: Madrid is our home now. You've been here for ages and I love it here as well.  
I'm so happy to have you amor, I wouldn't know what I'd do if-''

Marcelo turned Luka around and pressed their foreheads together and held his shivering husband in his mocha colored arms.  
''Hey don't worry about that okay. You won't ever lose me, I promise,''

Luka kissed Marcelo's lips and nipped at his lower lip hungrily, urging permission to come inside which Marcelo always gave him and their tongues slid together slowly, dancing into a perfect rhythm until they were both smiling sincerely again.

Luka placed his head on Marcelo's chest and shut his eyes.  
_''I love you sunshine,''_ he smiled and he spent the next five minutes placing warm kisses on Marcelo's chest and neck.

When he was done Marcelo was already asleep, he hint of a smile lingering on his beautiful lips.  
Luka considered himself the luckiest man alive.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I will continue this from Sergio/Iker's POV in the next chapter I think.


End file.
